


Deception

by Thisbe1304



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisbe1304/pseuds/Thisbe1304
Summary: Drusilla's deception frees Angelus from his bondage. The demon's obsession with a certain red head hacker comes to light.





	Deception

Drusilla placed her hand on the hardwood of Angel's apartment door. Closing her haunting blue eyes she focused on the vampire inside. His thoughts were of a girl curiously enough it was not the Slayer.

The stars had shown her the way to bring her sire back into the fold. One moment one single moment of bliss would send that nasty soul back, to the ether from which it came.

"See me with love's eyes", Drusilla whispered invoking the image of the Slayer's shadow who haunted her Sire. Linked as they were she could access his thoughts and memories of the red haired hacker.

A soft hesitant knock drew Angel from his bed. Opening the door he discovered a nervous Willow hand still raised from rapping.

Shy green eyes took in the sight of his bare muscled arms and chest. Eyes straying lower Drusilla saw that he wore silk pajamas slung low on his hips, as if they had been hastily pulled on.

Averting her gaze as an innocent girl would she backed up hastily stumbling over her own feet.

With vampiric reflexes Angel caught her in strong steel like arms. His warm brown eyes searched her's, as if the answers to his unasked questions lay hidden in their depths.

"I... I made a mistake this is a mistake..." Drusilla stammered trying her best to imitate the teen.

Angel took an unnecessary breath. Implications of her uncharacteristic actions sending the vampire reeling. He watched as Willow's famous reslove face settled over her features.

His deceptive childe placed her hands on his shoulders. Slowly she brushed her lips lightly over Angel's a chaste kiss.

"Willow...", he whispered pulling her closer his lips settling over hers. Unlike the previous kiss this was one of longing unspoken desire.

Pulling away her cheeks stained by a crimson blush the doppelgänger turned to flee.

Grabbing her wrists in his vice like grip he slammed her into the wall opposite of his open doorway. "Running from a vampire isn't smart." Placing his cheek against the trembling girl's he whispered, "and you're a very smart girl".

"Angel we can't. Buffy..." Drusilla crowed with delight inside. Her Sire was falling into their trap perfectly.

While Spike had urged her to go in the

guise of the Slayer she had known better. Angel may bed girls of Buffy's ilk, yet they only proved to be distractions. No her Daddy preferred an innocent he could debauch. All it took was a glance inside the depths of his mind to confirm her suspicions.

"Don't trouble yourself over Buffy. We have a mere flirtation nothing more." The dark vampire tried to assuage her concern.

"Then what does make us? Often victimized teen who tends to be rescued by stoic vampire?" She laughed weakly at her own words.

Angel chuckled darkly transferring her wrist into one hand which he brought up over her head. "Has that busy little mind struggled with the reasoning behind my actions?"

"Yes", she stammered confirming his suspicion. Drusilla weakly tried to free her hands mimicking a human's strength.

His free hand traveled up her tights covered thigh under her skirt. Finding her wet center he applied pressure using the heel of his palm.

Gasping she arched against his hand. The memory of the first time with her Sire had her in the same mind set the inexperienced teen would have thankfully; she couldn't expose herself now.

Angel nuzzled her neck before biting it with blunt teeth. He smiled against her alabaster skin when she moaned his name in pleasure. Through his lust filled fog he realized their surroundings. Willow wasn't the kind of girl you just take against a wall out for the world to see... well at least not the first time.

Drusilla hid her smiling face against his chest as he swung her up into his arms. Kicking the door shut with his foot he carried her a few feet across the room to the bed.

Spike stepped out the shadows of the stairwell smirking as he lit a cigarette. Dru's vision had shown that a moment of true happiness could bring back their Sire. The fact Buffy was not the one who could bring him this was a relief. Not even Angel could be that masochistic.

He had been surprised to hear him call Drusilla Willow. He remembered the wallflower from his time surveillancing the Slayer and her merry band of misfits. She had just been removed from his sights. 'Sire's rights and all', he mused.

Deft hands stripped her. He showered her revealed flesh with kisses. Often the vampire would lightly bite her the sounds of her pleasure fueling his desire.

"You're trembling", he whispered parting her thighs. The vampire still wore his pajamas clinging to some semblance of control.

Struggling to repress a giggle Drusilla innocently replied, "I've never...".

He placed a silencing finger across her lips. "I know baby." Angel ground his hardened cock against her. "Your first time is going to be perfect." Nipping her pert pink nipple then soothing it with his tongue had her moving restlessly against him. "And baby I can make it perfect."

She turned from his gaze in mock embarrassment. Playing the part of demure school girl was proving to be a turn on.

Gently he turned her face back to meet his desire darkened eyes. "No don't hide those beautiful eyes", he demanded. "I want to see ecstasy etched into that vibrant emerald."

With a feigned hesitation she ran a hand down his chest to his stomach pausing at the waistband of his pants. Shyly she met his eyes then pulled the garment down freeing his erection.

With a smug smile of pure masculine satisfaction he kicked the offending clothing off. Taking her hand he guided it down to his throbbing length. He hissed in pleasure as gentle fingers caressed him.

Drusilla almost came undone when two skilled fingers slipped inside her. Restlessly she rode his hand; while exploring the hard planes of his body.

When she was lost in the bliss of her orgasm he swiftly entered her breaking her virgin barrier.

Startled her eyes went wide she almost hadn't the time to create the illusion of chasity. A smile of pure womanly satisfaction settled, as her Sire buried his face in her neck. Drusilla could feel the face of his demon emerge as his thrusts quickened. "I'm not afraid, Angel. You don't have to hide that aspect of yourself from me."

Lifting his head he stared at her with the true face of his demonic nature. He was surprised by what he saw love, acceptance and desire.

Slender legs wrapped around him. Caring hands drew him down for a kiss. Her sheath tightened around him as she shattered in his arms.

Driven past the point of control he roughly grabbed her hips. Thrusting deeply he found completion soon after.

"Tell me little one do you me", he rasped pulling her into his arms spent.

"Yes, with depth which you cannot begin to fathom."

Then he felt it a moment of love, acceptance, trust. Pain sliced through his body the same pain he felt the night the old gypsy woman shoved the soul into his body. "Willow...", he gasped as his soul returned from whence it came.

When pain no longer racked his prone body Drusilla lifted his face to that Willow's stolen face. "Angel", she questioned in concern.

"No, Angelus at last", he crowed. Roughly pulling her into his lethal embrace. His fangs found the delicate flesh of her neck.

Spike smelled Drusilla's blood from the hall. He crushed his cigarette butt beneath his boot before kicking in his estranged Sire's door.

"Boy I taught you never to interrupt me", Angelus roared.

Chuckling he sat on the leather chair which faced the bed. "Good on you, luv. Your plan actually worked."

Confused he looked down at the girl in his arms only to find a serene Drusilla. "Oh my childer you've been to long without proper discipline, but Daddy's gonna fix that."


End file.
